Core Narrative 1
Silent Rebel Corresponding Macro Story Beat: Monkey Wrench, Enter Bizarro World Logline: Raised in Ryse City, the most advanced city in the world in the year 2275, Reb Silere learns that what he once thought could possibly be his biggest flaw actually turns out to be his greatest strength. ' Short Story Synopsis:' Part one: We open on a burning town, but the fire was not the cause of the destruction that we see, this is the wastelands. People run around screaming and on fire, a man and his son lead a young couple with a newborn. The boy look to his father, his eyes say - “I can do this” and they nod to one another as the boy take off behind them as they continue running forward. The boy keep on running until he encounters a heavily armored android. The boy looks to his right and gives a nod as if he is in assurance with some one else as they run and jump at the unsuspecting android. Time freezes as we zoom in on the forehead of the boy, entering his mind. He now sit in a perfectly functional and built city no people, but cars move around, there is no noise. He can hear a rumbling a just then a large black cloud burst around a corner throwing cars into the sky. back with the Father escorting the young couple and infant. He help the young man up who then helps up his wife with the child. The man look back waiting for his son… there is no time. He tries to wait, but in their moment of hesitation they are spotted by a ship in the sky that begins to rain down bullets. The man jumps and pushes his wife out of the way getting cut in half by the gun. The woman screams almost dropping the baby but is then grabbed by the man as they are able to finally escape, and hide in an underground cellar. They waited there three days before trying to leave. Once they did the young lady was too weak to move, having just given birth and watching her husband be killed it was too much. Her dying words were to watch over their child to the man who had just lost his own son. A young but still grizzled Rona Dice, he is bruised up and exhausted, Ryse City lay in the distance. He has been traversing through the dangerous wastelands, barely able to survive in his weekend state. Reb Silver’s favorite thing to do other than train with his foster father is explore the wastelands for things he may find interesting. What he holds as most valuable is pieces of art and music that come from the lost time, before the great (WW3) and civil war. Reb has a hideout no one else knows about, in the northern most part of Ryse City’s outskirts and the Wastelands that lay beyond. During his hard travel Rona drops unconscious not far and is discovered by Reb. Part Two: ''Having brought Rona back to Jinchao’s place, Reb hydrates feeds and allows him rest. After getting him back to health Rona is able to explain who he is and where he is from, he explains that he belongs to a group of people known as the Children of Flame. His whole colony was wiped out after a massive attack that left most of his people dead or test experiements. His friends sacrificed themselves so he could escape knowing his power was to great to fall into the wrong hands. Reb was filled with curiosity upon hearing about this group of people Jinchao however seemed to know about them all to well. After finding out Reb has an “imaginary friend” Rona questions him about this “freind”. Reb explains how he has had this being with him as long as he can remember and Rona immediately gets the feeling that Reb may in fact be one of his kind. But before he can ask Jinchao stops him from explaining further and then ask Rona not to involve Reb in what he wishes to do. After brief argument about him wanting to do what he wishes, Reb runs away with Rona to train and learn how to turn his friend into his power. Meanwhile a hunting team had been pursuing Rona since he escaped the prison. Tracking him to Jinchao’s place, but Rona was no where to be found. This hunter turns out to be Jinchao’s lost son who was defeated by his own power on the day Reb’s parents were killed in part one. He then kills Jinchao for not having been able to kill Rona, he waits for their return. ''Part Three: Having trained with Rona and gotten control of his power Reb is getting stronger by the day. After a few months he feels it necessary to return to his old man and apologize. However he returns to a grave rather than a forgiving foster parent. Reb is beyond devastated but in Jinchao’s death he was given new knowledge and purpose. In Jinchao’s possession was history on the wiping out of his colony long ago, his real parents, and the real enemies to the world and his people. While he is alone, The Assassin (jinchao’s son), goes after Rona and successfully captures him. He did not however calculate Reb into the equation, who had learned how to track from Rona. He is able to follow their traces and defeats the assassin, but this is but the tip of an extremely large ice-berg. Genre: Action/Adventure Fantasy Protagonist: Reb Silere (HB) - In the future the years before the war were known as “the time of the free” (easter egg* is that nobody knows the word free or what it means anymore). Reb is a collector, a master at getting in and out of sticky situations. Even though everyone would think him crazy for doing so, he found out by testing himself that the wastelands were no longer radiated. Spends almost all of his free time at a hideout he created in a tower overlooking the border between the wastelands and his home of Ryse City. hanging out in this territory he has seen some crazy things, exactly why he sticks close the border…. going deeper means to die. But going where no one else goes he is able to find some cool things, his favorite is the music. Mostly because no one else can hear what he has unless he shares it. Constantly quotes biggie and tupac, A$AP Rocky, Mac Miller and many other famous musicians that the new world of Nutera was never re-exposed too. It gives (where the audience may find a likability) a dislikability amongst the community. He is a rebel at heart, but he would sacrifice his life to help someone he cared about. Happy go lucky spirit, and very outspoken. He did not merge with his power until late in his life, but was never shy about speaking out loud to him in person. Giving people yet another reason to avoid him for thinking he is crazy cause he talks to people that aren't there. Power: White flame - is an extremely rare elementa type, but unlike all the others it is not bound to a specific element’s effects. Although it looks and engulfs anything like a flame, depending on the choice of its wielder it can carry out the effects of any element. Antagonist: Inno Minatam (boiler) - Jinchao’s son who was lost control to his power in the incident when Reb’s parents were killed. His power has taken him over so he has no recollection of his former life and in this new one has decided to become a hitman for the Five points. Kills his own father, but in doing so is then hunted down and destroyed by Reb. Thus launching Reb into a new web of lies and corruption that he must stop. Power: Rare Solum Type - Shadow Man. Main Supporting Characters with Description: Jinchao: Reb’s foster father, he never fully tells the story of how he got responsibility of Reb. His love for Reb is deep and its clear through his sacrifice. His only wish was for Reb to never get entangled in the deadly life of a Child of Flame, in order for him to never end up like his real son whom he has still never been able to find since the day Reb’s parents were killed. Old but still very cool and young, in extremely great shape for someone his age, it almost seems in-human. Solum Power type super strength but not invulnerability. Rona Dice: Escapee from Oblitus, his power is unique in the fact that he can locate the precise location of any and all Children of Flame using his power rare solum power Cephalon. WorPol and The Sovereign wish to gain control of this power to hasten their scheduled extermination of the children of flame. He is a hardened sole survivor, but his quiet and intense demeanor is a great compliment to Reb’s happy go lucky attitude, they balance one another out. Primary Locations with Descriptions: The Wastelands - believed to still be contaminated with radiation from WW3. Ryse City - Reb Silere’s home town, also the most technologically advanced city in the world serving as the World Trade Market. The town is never dull and always buzzing with activity, the city that truly never sleeps. Rich district - poor district and dangerous parts. Oblitus - Secret WorPol experimentation facility. specializing in the research behind cybernetics and extraordinary powers. The Sovereign take the best scientist in the world here in order for them to work on advancing the 8 Godly Bloodlines to their strongest potential. Additive Comprehension: This film will serve as the opener for the whole world and serves as the origin story for the savior of the world. Target Market: Young to Middle aged men - Media habits: For this film I plan on launching on online customizable avatar for audiences to create after they view the trailer. Out of Each region in the world 3 Avatars will be chosen to be used as inspiration for a character in a later film or show relating to the story world. This will attract young and older viewers. Medium: Film Why this: This medium is the one that will give this story the justice it deserves, it needs to be epic. A comic or tv show just wouldn't be right or enough. Platform: Theater Release